


Dear Eva

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: It's been five years since Eva was born.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dear Eva

"Kristoff... Come back to bed, it's late..." Anna groaned, barely moving her head from her pillow inside of the large bed shared between them. Kristoff was in front of the window, staring out at the Northern lights outside. He looked back at his wife who was half asleep, her hair loose as it spread against their pillow. Next to her and next to the spot he slept in were two small sleeping bodies.

Eva and Aksel snored very lightly. Eva (5) hung her mouth wide open as a trail of drool trickled down her cheek. Aksel (3), the youngest already had wild hair in contrast to his sister's hair that was neat. The children woke up in the middle of the night and begged to sleep with their parents to which they comply.

Kristoff smiled seeing his children sleeping comfortably near their mother, he then remembered back when Eva was born...

It was a long and hard labor, and Anna fell asleep due to extreme exhaustion shortly. The day after Eva's birth, the christening was celebrated in honor of the newborn princess along with a private party held only among the royal family at the trolls the night after.

Kristoff felt mixed emotions upon Eva's arrival. He couldn't believe it... He was a father now. Upon hearing of Anna's pregnancy, he was overjoyed, but incredibly nervous about the future ahead of them. He was already Anna's Prince Consort, now he was going to become a father. He already worked up so much courage to propose to Anna, now he's taking this next step with her.

He never forgot how Eva looked when she first opened her eyes. Her eyes were brown and she had lovely light brown hair similar to that of her late grandmother with a soft tone of orange, once Eva grew a little, her features matched that of her mother.

Once Kristoff held Eva, he shook a bit but couldn't keep his eyes off his beautiful daughter. How peaceful she looked while sleeping, how curious she was once she first opened her eyes. When she started to cry, Kristoff grew afraid that he was screwing up at something.

He remembered when Eva was just two years old and he took her to visit her troll side of the family while Anna was working. Eva grew immediately attached to them, and even refused to leave the valley. The trolls adored the child, and doted on her on every chance they had. It took a long time but Eva fell asleep and Kristoff took her back home. He remembered when Elsa first saw her niece and cried uncontrollable tears of joy to the point she didn't want to stop holding the newborn. Out of everybody she met, Eva found herself the closest to her auntie Elsa. On the holidays, Eva always begged to visit Elsa in Northdula.

Very soon, Anna was expecting their second child, this time a boy. The two still laugh to this day about how Eva begged them to give her a little sister after Aksel was born. Immediately after Anna woke up from labor, Eva climbed on the bed and ask if she can give her a sister.

"Someday, but not today." Anna said.

For the next few months, Eva would always poke her head into Aksel's nursery and just stare at him, confused of why this small thing is getting so much attention from the castle staff. It took Eva a while before she started to warm up to her little brother. Once she did, she spent hours laying on her stomach outside in the courtyard, drawing and finger painting pictures for Aksel to hang on his bedroom walls. Bulda even taught her how to craft moss capes and make flower crowns.

Eva showed many signs of her father inside of her, from her adventurous spirit and love of snow (her first words were Sven, and she loves repeating Ice is My Life) Kristoff grew slightly jealous when she started making goofy voices for her 'reindeer uncle' Sven, and the latter became very close to the small girl. He was at least relieved that Eva no longer shared her carrot with him (she attempted once and end up sick). Eva hated being cooped up in the castle all day, she would always go outside, even at nighttime when she couldn't go to the village, she would play in the courtyard or play with Sven and Olaf in the stables. Every day when Eva goes back inside, her dress would be covered in mud in summer or snow in winter (at least she kept her hair clean). Just like her father, she stunk badly even after a bath that managed to somewhat neutralized the smell.

"She sure takes after her father." Elsa said on one of her visits and indeed Eva was.

Domestic life was never quite Kristoff's thing, and having Eva proved that. He had bumps on the road when it came to a newborn Eva. He even offered to take care of her instead of letting the maids do so, along with some help from Anna when she could. As it turns out, using techniques on how to care for newborn trolls doesn't apply for human newborns. Things gradually got easier once Eva grew into a toddler and she could perform small things on her own.

One last thing Kristoff thought about was what happens every night. Every night before the children went to bed. It would be the same routine. They would tuck the kids to bed, they picked out a bedtime story, once it was finished, Kristoff would play his lute while Anna sings her mother's lullaby. Then Eva and Aksel would be fast asleep.

"I'm coming Anna." Kristoff said quietly, he lifted up the blanket as she went back into bed, he moved his arm over to Anna, who tiredly held his hand back as their children were safely tucked right under.


End file.
